al lado de otra
by Nelly-Crystal
Summary: Oneshot triste, protagonistas a su elecciòn... como de costumbre, reviews bien recibidos...


Bien, gracias a una gran depresión mientras estaba en mi cuarto (creo que por los examenes… no pregunten ¬¬) y un toque de inspiración escribo esto ahorita… y aprovechando de que nadie se encuentra metidiando aquí… pues les dejo esto, espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

Generalidades:

Los teen titans no me pertencen… si lo fueren, nadie los veria XD

Pareja no definida… así que lo dejaré a su imaginación

Advertencia: esto es una composición triste… y así se va a quedar!

* * *

Estoy aquí… de nuevo, clausurada en mi cuarto… sola… como de costumbre, como se ha vuelto mi rutina… mi trizte rutina…

Todo comienza cuando recuerdo esa escena, aquella dolorosa escena; cuando al entrar al living, te vi besandote con ella… entonces me ves, me llamas por mi nombre y me dices "quiero presentarte a mi novia" novia, novia… esas palabras retumbaron por mi cabeza derrumando todo sueño a su paso, quebrantando esperanzas, sembrando agonia… llenandeme de tristeza, matando mis alegrias… las palabras "estas bien" que ella pronuncio me hicieron salir de ese trance; sabiendo de que no, no estoy bien! Digo con la voz quebrantada "si estoy bien, es solo que… no me lo esperaba" mientras contengo mis lagrimas y escondo mi rostro, pienzo rapido en una escusa para salir de aquella escena y lo que se me ocurre es "estaré en mi cuarto" y salgo de aquel horrible momento…

Llego a mi cuarto, un poco agotada por haber corrido en todo el pasillo; no quiero que nadie entre para ver mi llanto, cierro la puerta, me recuesto en mi cama y comienzo a penzar…_esto no esta pasando, no puede estar pasando!_ simplemente no lo acepto, ¿como pasó? es decir, ¿tu y ella? No lo concibo! Es decir, siempre supe que le tenias cariño, pero nunca pense que hasta este extremo… y comienzo a pensar en ella… ella, el ser del cual tu te enamoraste… la odio! ¿Como pudo quitarme lo mas preciado que yo tenia? Es una ladrona! Una vívora, pero entonces mi estupida conciencia me recuerda de que ella no tiene la culpa, de que ella simplemente cometio el crimen de quererte y entonces me pongo a penzar... _¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿que le viste tu?_ talvez ella sea mas linda, mas inteligente, quizás ambos o simplemente solo te supo querer… es cuando comienzo a penzar en ti, y noto que mis mejillas se encuentran humedas, ¿_que es esto_? Estoy… estoy llorando! Todo es tu culpa! Tu eres el culpable de todo esto! Tu! Por haberme dicho hola, el dia en que nos conocimos, por haber sido tan amanble, por ser tan lindo y haber estado ahí cuando te necesite, por haber cambiado mi tristeza por alegría, por haberte vuelto mi razón de vivir, simplemente… simplemente por ser tu!… te odio! Te odio por hacer que te quisiera tanto y despues haber destrozado mi corazón prefiriendola a ella… te odio, te odio por haberme hecho tan feliz y tan desdichada… y siento las lagrimas resguardadas en mi almuada, es cuando mi conciencia me lo recuerda… no puedo odiarte, no puedo convertir todo este amor en odio… el golpeteo de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, y ella comienza a decir mi nombre "vamos a salir a festejar, vienes?" Festejar, festejar que? Festejar mi desdicha? Y respondo "uhm, no lo se" y tu voz insiste "vamos, necesitas salir de ahí por un rato…" y siento que no puedo negarme seco mis lágrimas y respondo "esta bien, iré" y ella dice "bueno, nos iremos en media hora" a lo cual respondo "esta bien" camino hacia el espejo, veo en el mi reflejo, me desconosco, esa persona que esta ahí soy yo? Y me contesto a mi misma, no… esa no soy yo! Eso es lo que queda de mi, eso es lo que queda de lo que fui, de lo que era yo…

Entonces es cuando llegan a mi aquellas preguntas _¿por qué? ¿Qué hice? ó ¿qué no hice?_ y recuerdo todos aquellos momentos; no lo entiendo, ¿qué paso? Talves simplente no hicmos bien las cosas, talvez simplemente no eras para mi o quizá dejamos morir lo poco que había entre los dos… _¿Fui yo?_ talvez no supe darte todo el amor que mereces o quizás no supe mostrarte todo lo que yo siento hacia ti o ¿habrás sido tu? Por no ver atravez de mi, por no entender que todo lo que hacía era por ti… ¡te odio! No quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vida, te desprecio, por haberme dejado sola, por haberme dejado morir en este vacio del estar sin ti, por ser así, por ser tan bueno, pero a la vez tan ingrato, por nunca ver en mi lo que probablemente ves en ella… y es cuando vuelvo a la realidad… las lagrimas recorren nuevamente mis mejillas… y entonces vienen d vuelta los recuerdos, aquellos momentos pasados que me hicieron tan feliz… no puedo odiarte… simplemente no puedo odiarte… no puedo eliminar lo que siento, no puedo eliminar todo lo que he vivido… no puedo arrancarme el corazón matar mis memorias… solo puedo seguir así, seguir en este sufrimiento de no tenerte…

Salgo de mi cuarto a mi eterno ecenario, finjo normalidad aunque mi alma se este despedazando… te veo… te vez tan normal! Como si nada estubiere pasando, me diriges una sonriza y el rubor en mis mejillas me hace voltear… entonces llega ella y hace lo que siempre he querido… te da un pequeño beso que tu le devuelves… mientras yo me muero de envidia, mientras mi corazon se muere… entonces lo noto, tu cálida sonriza, aquella por la que yo daría la vida, una sonriza sincera y llena de alegría, entonces lo comprendo todo… que no me importa que ella esté contigo, que no me importa todo este llanto sea por ti, que no me importa nada pues se de que tu eres feliz y que vas a seguir siendolo a su lado, comprendo tambien, que no sería igual si estuvieres conmigo… con la sonriza en tus labios dices que ya es tarde y que debemos irnos, todos asienten y se ve un minimo alboroto, pues ahora todos saben la noticia y creo que son felices por ello… no se, creo que soy algo estupida por quererte tanto, pero no le presto atención ya que ahora veo en tu rostro aquella sonriza, que me llena el alma de felicidad, esa sonriza que me lleva a las nubes y la que me devuelve a la vida, soy feliz solo por verte feliz; aunque sea por que estes… aunque sea porque estas al lado de otra…

* * *

Y bien? Flores? Chocolates? Tomatasos?Zapatasos? Nooo, los últimos no… duelen demaciado (lo digo x experiencia, auch!)… bueno cualquier opinion será valorada… sea positiva o negativa… bueno, chao!

Atte. Una escritora sin talento…

Nelly-Crystal


End file.
